Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2019 Style)
TheCareBearsFamilyFan2019's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Snazzy Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Marill (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Samuraitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Daisy Duck (Disney) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sunflora (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Little Miss Whoops (The Mr. Men Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Michael Bublé *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2019 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2019 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2019 Style) - Birthday Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2019 Style) - Penelope Pussycat We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2019 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2019 Style) - Daffy Duck My Bad *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2019 Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2019 Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2019 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Riley Andersen Category:TheCareBearsFamilyFan2019 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG